


Please

by Kass



Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, M/M, PWP, courtesy challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the courtesy challenge at DS Flashfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Ray liked it hard and fast.

Sure, he enjoyed a nice romantic fuck as much as the next guy, now and then. And God knows he was used to being the c'mon-baby-just-do-me member of a pair: he could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times Stella had asked him to lay off the foreplay and just _do_ it already.

Not that he was particularly interested in counting anything involving Stella at this precise moment.

Not lying on his back, fists clenched in the snarl of sheets, knees bent and legs open wide, with Benton Fraser working his way, impossibly slowly, up Ray's body with his lips and tongue.

He was going to die of waiting. "Fraser, c'mon." He knew he was on the verge of sounding whiny, but he didn't care.

As if in response, Fraser paused and sucked hard at a spot on his inner thigh. It hurt, a little, and almost tickled, but the heat of his tongue was also maddening. In a good way. Even if it was driving Ray bugfuck crazy.

"C'mon, you gotta--"

Fraser pulled back and looked at the spot he'd just been sucking. There had to be a hickey there the color of his uniform, for Christ's sake. Fraser smiled at it and moved to paint Ray's other inner thigh with tiny strokes of his tongue. Ray groaned.

"You're killing me, here." His erection was practically pointing straight up, like the kid in the front row waving his arm going *pick me, pick me!*

After another eternity of squirm-inducing waiting, Fraser lifted his head again. "Now, Ray," he began, and Ray knew what he was going to say, but the predictable words were roughened and sweetened by the low, aroused breathiness of his tone. "It only takes a moment--"

"_Fuck_ courtesy."

Fraser looked up his body and Ray felt himself preening, a little. It seemed to be working, even if he wasn't exactly going to pull off 'relaxed and sultry' with his face flushed and his heartbeat going a million miles a minute: Fraser licked his lips and took a long slow breath. That was Fraser body-talk for 'you've just about convinced me.' Almost there. Thank fucking God.

Fraser planted his hands on either side of Ray's hips and bent his head as though to swallow him whole. Ray flung an arm over his eyes, wanting somehow to block out everything but Fraser's mouth. He was taking a deep breath in anticipation when Fraser breathed four final words over his straining cock.

"What's the magic word?"

His "please" turned into a long, shuddery moan as he spilled into his partner's mouth. Fraser crawled back up the bed and flopped beside him. Beneath Ray's forearm he had a line of sight to Fraser's erection, which was stirring hopefully.

Ray grinned at the ceiling. His turn, now.

His turn to make Fraser say "please." In as many different languages as he knew how...


End file.
